


Anonymous (Larry Fanfic)

by LivBlaise



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivBlaise/pseuds/LivBlaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in highschool, and while Harry's more of the wallflower type Louis tends to be up everyone's arse causing trouble. Harry gets the luck of pissing Louis off earning him a highschool experience full of pain, humiliation and regret. The two are both in the same English class and when their teacher gives out an assignment for each student to be paired with another student to anonymously write letters to each other, fate pairs them up.  They write letters back and forth and learn that they have tons in common without realizing who they're talking to. When the school years over, they meet up at a park and one thing leads to another. The two boys start to secretly see each other but when people at school find out, they make their lives living hell. Harry moves away due to family problem leaving they're highschool love broken, but later they’re reunited on XFactor when they’re put in a group together. The road to getting back into their relationship is only going to be harder with all the new people and learning what they did in their time apart. Louis tells Harry some shocking habits he picked up, will Harry be able to accept them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> St the first chapter it is a bit slow and very short I apologize, I have 6 chapters already written and I'm trying to make them longer. This will have some mature content in it as far as sexual things but that's not until later! So please let me know what you think and I apologize if the first few chapters are a bit slow and crappy! Once I get to the good parts it will be better I promise!

Harry dragged his feet down the long school corridor, people bumping into him as he went. His eyes were droopy and he looked a wreck.

“Watch where you’re going.” Someone spat at him as he was nearly knocked off his feet. His knees gave out and he hit the floor with a thud, his body leaning up against the row of rusty lockers the school was too lazy to replace. He hated this place, it was shit, it made him feel like shit and everyone in here was shit.

He stayed there for a moment with his head resting on the lockers, his eyes giving in and shutting. He had a restless night. He was at the hospital all night long with his mum. They found a new brain tumor and were doing tests and assessments all night, Harry was unable to leave his mothers side, even if he wanted to he would never.

When he finally did it was near 4 in the morning leaving for only 2 hours to sleep till he had to catch the bus.

“Up, up Styles! Don’t want to be late now do we?” Louis looked at him with a smirk as he passed by. Harry groaned, unwillingly bringing himself back to his feet following the crowd of students down the hall into his literature class.

He took his normal seat that he sat in every day. 4th row back, left side of the room right next to the windows. He always had plenty of room considering the only time someone sat next to him was when there was a test purely to cheat off of him. He wasn't even all that smart to be honest but I guess if you're quiet, have no friends and look like you have some interest in the class you're a genius!

“Alright good morning Ladies and Gentlemen!” Mr.Breiden smiled drearily at the class looking quite sleep deprived himself. “Today is the day you’ve all been waiting for!”

Everyone muttered and whispered trying to remember what today was exactly. It seemed as though Harry was the only one who remembered, his face instantly changing into one of complete joy.

“Alright, clearly most of you have forgotten! You will be writing your first letter today!” Mr.Breiden exclaimed in the most up beat tone he could muster up. “Now let me explain to you how this will work. I’m going to give you an address of someone’s in this class, no trading!” Mr.Breiden said in a warning tone.

“You will write your first letter in class just in case you have any questions and after that you will put them in these tiny little mailboxes with your class number on them. I will then go to the post office and mail them for you all. Eventually it will be your own responsibility to mail them but for now I will do it. Now there is no set schedule for when you have to mail them but don’t just do it once a week, try for two or three. Keep in mind you are writing back and forth to each other.” Mr.Breiden lectured on the rules of the assignment and the penalties brought about for cheaters.

Harry tapped his pen against the desk thinking about everything he would write in the letter. Perhaps he can tell them about how he is inspiring to be a writer and maybe they’ll share the same interest or his love for music and reading old books that have the roughest binding on them at the library. 

“Does everyone understand?” Mr.Breiden questioned snapping Harry out of his thoughts. There was an echo of yes’ and maybe’s that circulated the room. “Alright I’ll hand them out and you get to writing! Now you are writing an introduction letter. Put your birthdate on the top of the paper. Whoever is older is the person who writes back, therefore preventing two letters being sent at the same time.” He explained bouncing around the room. He handed each person a small envelope and told them to spread out around the room to have more privacy.

Harry waited anxiously to see the address he would get. “Also remember not to give yourself away too much! Do not tell them your name, get creative, sign with a signature! You are however, allowed to tell them your gender.” Mr.Breiden elaborated walking over to Harry. He handed him the envelope and he took it thanking him.

Harry’s fingers worked to peel the sticky sealing off of the envelope to reveal the address of the person he would be writing to for the rest of the year. He could hear his heart pounding in his ear as he struggled to pull the paper free of the confinements of the envelope. He shook his head, was he really getting that excited over this? Yes.

926 Birlington road. He squinted his eyes examining the address but he couldn’t think of anyone that lived there. He sighed and began writing his letter to this mystery person hoping that maybe this could lead to a friend to spend the summer with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the longer side and I would really appreciate some feeback on what you think of the story so far!

Harry pressed his pen to the paper, the ink sinking through to the next page. He pressed his lips into a fine line and furrowed his eyebrows. How does one start an informal letter to someone they don’t know?

He licked his lips and began.

Dear person who I have yet to know,

I was born on February 1st of 1994 so I’m not sure if you’re older. I guess since we can’t know each other’s names you can just call me Haz, it doesn’t really have anything to do with my real name really… so I guess it’s okay. Anyway I’m not really great at introductions, especially when I’m not supposed to give myself away so I’ll leave at this. I hope we get to know each other, can’t wait to make a new friend hopefully!

~Haz .xx

He looked down at the paper reading it over and over again, it was rubbish. He hated it but he couldn’t be bothered to write it over again with only 10 minutes left to the class. He sighed reaching into his bag and pulling out an envelope.

He placed it inside, licking the tip of the envelope and sealing it shut. He picked up his pen and wrote on the front of the envelope the address and “To: Anonymous.”

On the other hand Louis was trying not to snap his pencil in half. He couldn’t for the life of him think of how to start this letter.

“Dear dude or girl,

I was born on December 24 of 1992. I hope you’re cool and not a nerd and I’ll sign with the signature boobear, it’s embarrassing but it’s not like you know who I am. Maybe one day, who knows. Alright bye; talk to you soon!

~Boobear xx

Louis folded the piece of paper up about a million times laughing as he stuck it in the envelope. He licked the entire thing scrunching up his nose at the bitter taste as he sealed it. He scribbled on the front of it the address along with “To: whoever you are.” He smirked to himself finding it quite funny.

“Alright class, have a nice weekend, stay out of trouble and try to get some rest, you all look dead.” Mr.Breiden said as everyone ran out of the class room just as the bell was sounding off.

Harry took his time as usual, making sure all of his books were in his bag. “Mr.Styles!” Mr.Breiden called from his spot at his desk. Harry looked up nodding. “I have a new book for you.”

Harry smiled throwing his bag over his shoulder and making his way to the front of the classroom. He grabbed the book and looked down at it, ‘Catcher in the Rye.’ “Thank you sir.” Harry smiled politely. He loved when Mr.Brieden gave him books to read, it felt like he cared and that he really wanted Harry to share the love for the same book.

“No problem. Are you excited for this project, hoping you got one of your friends?” The man smiled warmly leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up onto the desk.

“Anyone but Louis Tomlinson.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Mr.Breiden asked sitting forward. “You really don’t like that boy do you.” He chuckled his voice booming through the room.

“I don’t know actually.” Harry laughed nervously.

“You don’t know? Well I think I know what you mean and you can come talk to me anytime you would like, I’m a pretty hip teacher.” He smiled at Harry.

“Thank you Mr.Breiden.” The younger boy smiled sweetly as he placed the book into his bag. He did one swoop of his hair before looking back up at the older man.

“Anytime kiddo, but I have to go and mail these letters out, have a nice weekend Harry.” Mr.Breiden smiled standing up and loosening his tie.

“You too Sir, goodbye.” Harry waved walking out of the classroom. He sighed tightening his bag around his shoulder and making his way down the nearly empty hallways.

He stopped in front of his locker putting in the same, 7 23 10 combination he had put in all year. His locker was neat, always.

He placed his books in, all next to each other by period. His maths textbook beside his maths notebook. His English journal next to his English folder. He did this so he could come to his locker grab his books and go without having to worry about bumping into the spawn of satan.

“Hey Styles! What are you still doing here?” Harry turned around on his heel to see Louis sauntering toward him, a menacing grin on his face.

“Uh, uh I was talking to Mr.Breiden.” Harry said to Louis trying not to sound weak even though it was inevitable with Louis’ overpowering presence.

“Mhm, what was the address you got?” Louis questioned stepping closer to Harry.

“I can’t tell you. I don’t want to go to summer school.” Harry replied standing up a little taller.

“C’mon Styles, I won’t peep I’m just curious.” Louis smirked. They were standing face to face, they’re chests touching just about.

“No.” Harry growled turning around and slamming his locker shut.

“Pussy!” Louis shouted as Harry ran down the hall.

Harry let out a deep breath as he stopped outside the school gates leaning up against the brick wall. He “hated” Louis, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of him.

Louis was just about the same height as Harry but out of the two Harry was more built, but that doesn’t mean Louis wouldn’t still kick his arse. He would, he has. Although Harry was all lanky with his pale skin he had to admit he could pack a punch if he wanted to but he would never, he hated fighting and violence. Louis on the other hand was full of fire, his tanned skin making him look like a fallen angel against his crystal blue eyes that made every girl in the school fall to their knees. 

Harry continued his walk back home to his empty house. With mum in the hospital he doesn’t really have much to go home to. Well besides his cat dusty, but even she doesn’t like him too much. Gemma, his older sister moved out to go live on campus at her university and his dad lived far, far away and never even comes to visit. Doesn't really have a reason too.

So it’s just him and well dusty.

Harry began to get excited when he saw the mailman by his house as he turned the corner. Could it really have been delivered that quickly?

He picked up his pace, his slow walk now turning more into a slow jog as his book bag felt heavier and heavier.

“Good mornin’ Harry!” The mailman waved just as he got back into his truck.

“Afternoon sir!” Harry replied and the mailman chuckled shaking his head as he drove off. Harry pulled open the mailbox removing all the mail from inside.

He walked up the pathway quickly trying not to trip up the steps as he surfed through each envelope.

Junk mail, junk mail, bills, brochures and finally an envelope with his address on it, 194 Nightingale road.

He peeled it open eagerly and took out the tiny folded up piece of paper. He rolled his eyes as he unfolded it about a million times. He bit his lip as his eyes scanned over the letter. Well his partner was older so Harry’s hopes of starting off the letter were crushed.

It was so short, making Harry think that his partner was someone who didn’t care much for this assignment… great.

Harry continued into his house, throwing his backpack down on the loveseat near the kitchen arch way before grabbing his banana.

His feet stumbled as he tried to regain his balance. He looked down at dusty glaring at the innocent looking cat. “Stupid cat.” He muttered before skipping up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door, the fresh scent of vanilla wafting through his nostrils.

Most people argued that vanilla was a girly scent but Harry absolutely loved it. He sighed flopping down onto his bed, his mess of curls tickling the sides of his face as the open window allowed the wind to pour in.

Most kids were excited that school was nearly done but Harry dreaded the thought of it being over. After school’s done Harry will have nowhere to go, nothing to look forward to.

He has no friends, no family that lives at home, no job… ah! A job he can get a job. Harry sprung up off the bed and changed into his good jeans and nice t-shirt remembering how warm it had been on his walk home.

He picked up his phone and wallet and stuck it into his pockets before leaving the house making sure everything he needed was with him.

He remembered seeing a sign on the old town bakery for help needed and well he loved to bake, another thing that most kids made fun of him for. Baking was ‘gay’ apparently.

“I swear you’re stalking me.” A voice shouted from behind Harry. He turned around to see Louis walking just a few feet behind him with a couple of his friends.

“Actually you’re behind me so it looks like you’re stalking me.” Harry replied and then instantly regretted it.

“Did I ask for a smart ass answer?” Louis spat picking up his pace.

“Uhm no!” Harry called as he started to run away. The footsteps of the boys running behind him got quieter and quieter, Harry’s long legs carrying him far away from them.

He let out a deep breath as he stopped on the corner in front of the bakery. He rested his hands on his knees bending down trying to even his breaths. He didn’t want to go in there looking like a mess!

He found himself chuckling as he just realized he out ran half of Englands best highschool soccer players. That'll show em'.

Once he found himself descent he walked into the store and up to the counter where a stocky old man stood wiping down the glass with a dirty rag.

“Hello!” The man smiled showing his old rotted teeth and the crinkles that formed by his eyes. “What can I do for ya?”

“Uh, I was wondering if you’re still hiring?” Harry asked politely. The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked out the front window.

“Oh right! The sign! You know, my nephew put that out there cause he’s lazy and doesn’t want to do double the work. Silly boy, come, come! Follow me!” The old man huffed leading Harry around the corner.

“Liam! Liam!” He shouted his voice echoing through the back of the bakery. Harry’s eyes looked around at all the machinery, and he was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh bread.

“Yes papa?” A boy, about Harry’s age groaned throwing a rag over his shoulder.

“Here you go! New employee! You wanted one you got one!” ‘Papa’ said shoving Harry toward Liam.

“Alright, I’m Liam, and you are?” Liam questioned sticking out his hand.

“Harry, Harry Styles.” He smiled slightly shaking Liam’s hand. He winced noticing Liam had quite a strong grip as he shook Harry’s hand vigorously.

“Nice to meet you Harry, you know how to bake?” Liam questioned leaning up against the counter. Harry took in the boys appearance trying to think if he knew him from somewhere. His full head of long somewhat wavy hair reminded him of a justin beiber type, you could say LIam shared almost the same hair as Harry with a lighter tone.

“Wouldn’t be here otherwise!” Harry joked following Liam towards the back of the baking area.

“Here put this on.” Harry was taken back as an apron hit him right in the face making Liam chuckle. “It’s just an apron, it won’t kill you.”

Harry smiled sheepishly tying the apron around his neck and waist. “Alright Styles, you can roll the dough for the loaves of bread. Uhm, and if you want and get done early mix the chocolate chips in the muffin batter and throw it in the fridge.” Liam told Harry pointing to all the materials.

“Wait where are you going?” Harry questioned as Liam removed his apron.

“I have a footy match in an hour.” Liam laughed removing his shirt… revealing a nice little body. Harry snapped his eyes away as Liam replaced his old white t-shirt with his jersey.

“Wait… I know you.” Harry gasped. “You go to my school, you’re on the footy team with Louis Tomlinson!”

“Yeah.” Liam rolled his eyes. “I hate the douche.” He scoffed bending down and slipping his cleats on. “Such a ball hog, hates people who stand up to him. We’ve had quite a few scraps in the locker room.”

“Oh.” Harry replied sauntering over to the dough that sat on the cutting board. “Well good luck.” Harry mumbled rolling the dough.

“Thanks, later Styles.” Liam waved running out the back door of the bakery.

“Liam!” Papa shouted walking into the back. “Where did Liam go?” The old man questioned placing his hands on his hips, his face etched into a frown as if he already knew the answer.

“He said he had a footy match.” Harry responded kneading the dough in between his fingertips.

“That damn boy.” Papa growled turning around and storming out of the kitchen.

Harry chuckled shaking his head, he already liked Papa and it’s only been about 15 minutes that he’s worked here.

“Harry boy! I need a favor!” Papa hollered from the front of the store.

“Yes sir?” Harry questioned looking at him curiously from the doorway.

“Go down to the footy field an watch the game. If Liam leaves you do too. He’ll get part of his pay taken away because he gave all his work to you.” Papa explained putting away fresh loaves of bread into the baskets.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked looking at Papa making sure this wasn’t some type of test.

“Positive. Plus it’s Friday, you shouldn’t really start till Monday!” Papa chuckled leaning back on the counter looking at Harry. “Go on now!”

“Thank you sir.” Harry grinned removing his apron and hanging it up on the hook. He flattened out his shirt and walked out of the little shop, the tiny bell ringing off signaling his departure.

Harry smiled, well he got a job. Now to go watch some footy down at the field.

Although he hated almost everyone on the team he loved to watch the game wishing that he was good enough to play it but sadly he has no coordination what so ever.

He heard the loud cheers an shouts as he approached the field. The bleachers packed with people screaming and whistling as the players ran back and forth on the field.

Harry weaved his way in to one of the top rows in the bleachers sitting down and folding his arms across his chest.

He immediately spotted Louis as he did one of his cocky moves because he had scored a goal, shocker. First minute of the game and the bastards already got an ego boost.

Everyone cheered and Louis looked up at the stands and winked in Harry’s direction.

Did Louis Tomlinson just wink at Harry Styles? It couldn’t be… no freaking way. Harry felt himself go hot in the cheeks as Louis blew a kiss but of course Harry’s little dreams were crushed by the sounds of squealing girls behind him.

“Did you see that?! He just winked AND blew a kiss to me!” A blonde girl squealed as all her friends joined along.

Of course it was too Louis’ whore of the week why would it be too Harry? Louis isn't gay, he's too 'cool' to even think about it. 

Harry sighed slouching down a bit as the squealing didn’t cease till the end of the game when they trampled over him to go hug Louis on the field and praise him for his good game, nothing new here.

Harry walked down the bleachers hopping down onto the near empty field. “You?” He looked up to see a sweaty Liam looking at him confused.

“You’re Papa said I could come down here since you did.” Harry shrugged sticking his hands in his pocket.

“Ugh, great he knows I’m here.” Liam huffed digging his cleat into the dirt. “Whatever, see you around Harry.” Liam walked off leaving Harry alone on the field.

Harry walked over to the center of the field where the game ball sat waiting for the next game that would probably start in an hour or so.

He tapped it lightly with the side of his foot and smiled doing the same with the other foot before he had a steady beat of kicking it back and forth.

He pushed his toe under it popping it up into the air and hitting it against his chest, then his knee and then resting it back to the ground.

“Pretty boys got some moves.” The all too familiar voice snickered. Harry squeezed his eyes shut taking in a deep breath before looking up. “Why didn’t you try out for the team, hm?” He persisted, pursing his lips together.

“I don’t know, I’m not that great.” Harry shrugged avoiding Louis’ hard gaze.

“Kick it.”

“Pardon?”

“Kick the fucking ball moron.” Louis said slowly. Harry looked at him and then down at the ball before stepping back. He ran toward it drawing his foot back before he sent the ball flying across the field. “Not bad.”

“Uh thanks.” Harry muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

“You should try out, or volunteer, we need someone to kick the balls at in goal.” Louis laughed before jogging off toward the ball. He stopped kicking it up into his hands.

He looked at Harry one last time before turning around walking off the field leaving Harry there, alone, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are finally getting longer but not as long as I'd like them to be so bare with me! This chapter does have a bit of dirty content in it so yup enjoy hah!

Harry smiled and nodded as he walked past the nurse that sat at the reception desk as he passed by making his way to the elevator.

“Hello Harry!” She called cheerily.

“Hello nurse Michelle, you’re looking lovely today.” He replied grinning knowing it would make her day.

“Aw why Harry, thank you! I just got my hair done last night.” She blushed touching at her hair with her old dainty fingers.

“I love it!” He replied before the elevator doors shut. He waited in the elevator tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the dial light up each floor number.

“C’mon, 23,23,23.” He murmured. “Yes.” He whispered as the elevator stopped, the doors opening to let him out.

He walked down the hallway, his eyes scanning over the pale white walls before looking down at the cold marble floor. He watched his reflection as he walked down the long pure white corridor that he had walked one to many times.

He stopped taking in a deep breath before turning to his left and grasping the cool metal handle. He pushed it down entering the hospital room, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Harry is that you?” He heard his mother call out in a weak voice.

“Yes mum.” He answered walking behind the curtain. She looked up at him and her face seemed to brighten immediately. “Hi mum.”

“Harry.” She smiled, her eyes squinting. Something Harry always loved about his mother’s smile. “I’m so happy you’re here.” He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed grasping her clammy hand.

“I’m happy to be here with you mum.” He replied smiling making her brighten up even more.

“So what’s new with you and school? Gemma called today. She said she loves Uni and that she’s coming to visit in a few weeks so you’ll have someone in the house with you.” Harry’s mum said with almost a sad smile.

“Oh good, I miss her and it’ll be nice to have some company. That damn cat hates me!” Harry laughed bitterly causing a little laugh to come from his mother. “But school is good I guess. Mr.Breiden gave us this new assignment.” Harry beamed explaining the assignment to his mother. “And I can’t wait for them to write the first letter.”

“Aw that’s so wonderful Harry! Who knows maybe this person is a nice girl who you have a lot in common with.” His mother winked at him as she laughed lightly.

“Mum.” Harry sighed. “Uh… if I tell you something do you promise to still love me?” He asked hopefully looking away from his mothers eyes.

“Harry of course! You’re my baby. I could never not love you. What’s wrong?” She questioned rubbing the back of his hand soothingly.

Harry bit his lip harshly trying to think of how to word it. His hands began to sweat as nervousness over took his body. What if she doesn’t accept him? What if she disowns him… then he would have no one well besides Gemma but who knows if she would accept him either…

“Uh mum…” He trailed off looking over at her worry filled eyes. I’m gay.” He blurted out. He examined her facial features. For a second they faltered into confusion before a smile spread across her face.

“And I’m okay with that. I still love you. You’re still my little boy.” She grinned pulling him into a hug. He sighed relieved as she enveloped him in a warm hug, rubbing his back. “So any boys?” She winked as he pulled away.

“Mum!” Harry blushed furiously as his mother fell into a laughing fit. They talked back and forth for a while mostly Harry was talking about how he couldn’t wait for his mum to come home again. He had missed her greatly and sure he visits her everyday but it’s not the same as seeing her at home whenever he wants.

“Harry dear, visiting hours are over.” One of his mums nurses piped up poking her head out from the dull blue curtain. Harry nodded standing up and flattening out his shirt.

“Bye mum, I love you.” He smiled bending down and kissing her cheek.

“Goodbye Harry, I love you.” She sighed looking up at him as he stood up straight again.

“Mum don’t look sad, I hate that look you give me when I have to leave.” Harry groaned throwing his head back.

“I just… I’m sorry babe. Okay go on now, I love you.” She smiled slightly at him.

“Love you too.” He waved blowing her a kiss before heading out of the room back down the plain white corridor.

XXX

Louis sat at his desk gripping his pen tightly as he stared down at the blank sheet of lined paper in front of him. He looked up rubbing his hands over his face pulling at his eyelids. “This is bullshit.” He muttered bitterly biting at the end of his pen making new den marks.

He took it from his mouth pressing it to the paper.

Dear Haz,

Well I guess I’m older so I’ll start this off. First off hi!

Louis wrote but shook his head erasing it.

“Okay, come on.” He said in a motivating voice to himself.

Dear Haz,

I’m older so I’m starting this off I guess! How are you? What did you do this weekend? I hope we get to know each other. What are some things you like to do? Any favorite bands? Just a few questions to see what we have in common. Sorry this is so short, I’m kind of bad at this. Alright well write back soon, bye!

~Boobear xx

He sighed reading it over and over again. “This is so gay.” He sighed slamming his pen down and watching it roll off onto the floor, hitting it with a light thud.

He groaned crumpling up the piece of paper and shoving it into an envelope. He licked it like he had done a few days ago before standing up from his chair and walking into the living room where his mum was.

“I’m going to take this too the mail bin mum.” He informed her. She looked up from her book and nodded at him before returning to the book.

“Louis! I want to come!” Louis groaned turning around to see one of the twins.

“No Daisy.” Louis groaned. She stopped jumping up and down looking up and pouting at him, making her big blues eyes bigger. “Fine.”

“Yay Lou!” She smiled grabbing his hand, the letter in his other.

“Lou what is that?” Daisy asked looking up at her big brother and pointing at the letter.

“A letter.” Louis stated plainly as they walked down the dimly lit streets.

“For who Lou?” She persisted.

“My friend, now stop asking questions.” He snapped rolling his eyes. He looked down at her pouted lips and sighed. “I’m sorry Daisy.” He stopped picking her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

“It’s okay LouLou. Are you sad because of mummy?” Daisy mumbled into Louis sweatshirt.

“Daisy mummy’s fine.” Louis said rubbing her back.

“The why is she always crying at bedtime when she’s in her room?” Daisy whined pulling back to look at Louis.

“Because she misses daddy, Daisy.” Louis sighed not wanting to have this conversation at all.

“I miss daddy too, do you miss daddy?” She asked timidly as if she was afraid to ask in the first place.

“Of course.” Louis whispered stopping in front of the mail bin and dropping the letter in.

“Why did he leave us Louis? Doesn’t he love us?” She asked looking at Louis. Louis sighed trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Of course he still loves us…” Louis trailed off biting his lip. That was a bloody lie.

“I still love daddy even though he made me sad.” She pouted her lip trembling. “Louis you won’t leave right?”

“Never.” Louis smiled lightly at her worried expression. “Pinky promise.” The little girl smiled and held up her pinky locking it with Louis’.

“I love you Loulou.” She smiled laying her head back on his shoulder, her thin blonde hair blowing up and tickling Louis' exposed neck.

“Love you too Daisy.” He whispered kissing the side of her head.

Louis walked up the front steps opening the door and closing it quietly behind him making sure all the locks were locked. He walked down the hall walking into the twins room and placing Daisy back in her bed removing her slippers from her feet. He pulled her pink flowered duvet over her as she nuzzled into it, curling up.

“Night princess.” He whispered kissing her forehead. He shut the light closing the door only leaving it open a crack.

He walked down the hall stopping at his mother’s door, placing his ear to it. He could hear the faint sobs from his mother. He contemplated going in there to comfort her considering there was no one else to really do that.

He twisted the door knob peeking his head in. His eyes scanned the room falling onto her hunched over body as she sat on her bed, her back to Louis.

He quietly crept I walking up behind her, he sat on the edge of the bed placing his hand on her back. She turned around, her red nose from where she had wiped it with the tissues matched her eyes. Louis could physically feel the pang of pain that struck his heart as he looked his mother in the eyes.

“Louis, I didn’t want you to see me like this.” She whispered her voice shaky.

“It’s fine mum. You shouldn’t have to be alone.” Louis said to her moving closer and wrapping his arms around her. She fell into his chest staining his light blue shirt with newly fallen tears.

“I don’t want my babies growing up without a father. I can’t be a single mum Louis!” She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back. “I’m so scared.”

“Sh mum, everything will be fine… I promise.” He whispered. Although Louis said the words he didn’t believe in them fully. Everything was not going to be fine… at least not for now.

***

“Hey Jozy!” Harry heard the voice of Louis call from down the hall. He turned his head to see his locker buddy, Jozy looking over at Louis and his group of friends. He sauntered over to Jozy with confidence… more like cockiness.

“Hi Louis.” Jozy smiled closing her locker.

“Hey babe, I was wondering, you want to go out sometime?” Louis asked a sly smirk on his face as he leaned against the lockers.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut hiding behind his locker door. There was hesitation before she spoke up.

“Why are they laughing?” She questioned looking over at Louis group of friends who were doing an awful job of hiding their laughter.

“Eh who knows! They’re idiots.” He chuckled. “So what do you say?”

“Is this like a bet? Or a joke?” She continued to question.

“A joke? Bet? Never would I do that to a girl!” Louis exclaimed sounding offended.

“You did it to Sally Wesley, Jane Marin, and Laura Scott.” She spoke up crossing her arms.

“C’mon babe, just go on a date with me.” Louis groaned frustration evident in his strained voice.

“No thank you…” She mumbled turning back to her locker. Louis slammed his fist against the locker making Harry wince.

“Bitch.” He spat at her. Harry gritted his teeth, anger building inside him.

“Don’t call her that.” Harry growled slamming his locker shut and looking at Louis.

“Oh you don’t like when I call her a bitch?” Louis laughed standing up right.

“No. It’s trashy. A boy should never call a girl a bitch.” Harry stated his anger growing by the second.

“Oops.” Louis chuckled. “What are you going to do about it gay boy?” Louis taunted. Harry glared at him tightening his fist into balls before bringing it back.

“I don’t think so!” Louis chuckled grabbing Harry’s fist and twisting his arm. Jozy gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth.

Harry hissed in pain as Louis twisted his arm pushing him to the floor. “Yeah Louis! Get him good!” Louis’ friends cheered on as they surrounded the two. Harry opened his eyes a bit looking up at Louis towering figure.

“What are you waiting for?!” Someone shouted making Louis look up. Louis rocked back in forth on his feet from side to side looking around at the crowd.

Harry curled up into a ball waiting for the inevitable beating. His arms crossed over his knees protecting his stomach and his hands protecting his groin knowing from previous beatings that those are Louis’ favorite spots.

Louis looked down at Harry, a flash of contemplation crossing Louis’ eyes as he hesitated before bringing his foot back and kicking Harry in the gut make the crowd shout.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” They screamed as Louis relentlessly beat Harry, not much of a fight at all.

“Get off him!” Someone shouted pushing Louis back. “Prick.” They spat bending down to see if Harry was alright.

Harry opened his eyes to see Liam examining Harry’s face. “Hey! I wasn’t done!” Louis hollered storming toward Liam.

Liam stood up cocking his eyebrow at Louis. He knew Louis would never even try to fight him considering Liam was much bigger and taller than him and Louis had traveled down that much regretted road before. “Whatever.” Louis huffed rolling his eyes. “Later faggot.” He cooed walking by Harry kicking his leg. 

Once the halls had cleared Liam helped Harry to his feet, Harry leaning against the lockers for support. “Are you alright mate?”

“Just dandy.” Harry smiled painfully, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Liam slung an arm over Harry helping him into the boys bathroom. Harry sat down on one of the benches as Liam handed him a wet paper towel to hold under his nose to try and stop the blood.

“You have to learn how to fight man.” Liam chuckled leaning against the sink. Harry just shrugged his eyes wandering aimlessly around the bathroom. “You can’t keep getting your arse handed to you like that!”

“It’s whatever.” Harry mumbled.

“It’s not whatever! Harry he just kicked your ass! That’s not okay. You can’t let that happen!” Liam groaned. “I hate seeing kids get bullied. You were me a few years ago at my old school.”

Harry gaped at him. He was so… tall and muscular now… how.

“You need to beef up and stand up for yourself.”

“I know…” Harry sighed dropping his hands into his lap.

“Don’t worry… I have to get to go to a meeting, I’ll see you later Harry at the bakery. Goodbye.” Liam waved before jogging out of the bathroom.

Liam was right. Harry can’t keep getting his arse kicked by Louis. He had to do something, and quick.

He laid down across the bench closing his eyes and folding his hands over his stomach. Maybe a nap will make the pain go away.  
~~~

Harry sprung up upon hearing the bathroom door open. He looked around his eyes landing on Louis. “Harry just the person I wanted to see.” Louis said to Harry in a husky tone. He walked closer, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulder.

“I need a favor.”

“What is it?” Harry questioned looking up at him with eager eyes.

“I want you to suck my dick.” He smirked. Harry’s mouth dropped to the floor a small gasp leaving his lips. “So?”

“Okay.” Harry breathed. Louis winked at him stepping back. Harry got onto his knees, his eyes level with Louis crotch.

He took his shaky hands, moving them too Louis’ belt and unclasping it pulling it open before unzipping his pants.

He pulled down his jeans a bit and then the same to his boxers. Harry looked up at Louis as Louis watched Harry intently. Harry gulped grasping Louis’ hardening cock. He let out a shaky breath and looked at Louis one last time.

Louis nodded and Harry slowly licked the tip of Louis’ erection. Louis clutched the sink behind him at the feeling. Harry placed his throbbing erection into his mouth, trying to fit as much as possible. “Oh my…” Louis moaned as Harry swirled his tongue around Louis’ shaft.

Harry pulled Louis out of his mouth and ran his tongue up the underside of his cock, making Louis throw his head back.

He placed Louis dick back in his mouth as he slowly bobbed up and down getting turned on himself at the noises of pleasure leaving Louis’ puckered lips.

“Fuck Harry….” He moaned fisting Harry’s curls. Harry moaned at the gesture sending a new wave of pleasure threw Louis body. “Keep it up.” Louis breathed his hips doing small thrusts.

Harry pushed Louis as far back into his throat as he could sending Louis over the edge. As Harry slowly pulled Louis out of him, he could taste the salty white liquid that had been produced by Louis.

“Wow Harry that was so-“ “GAY!”

Harry sat up in a hot sweat as he heard someone shout the insult. “Did someone have a nice dream? He turned his head to see Louis with a playful smirk on his lips. Harry looked at him confused before feeling it… you know it.

He looked down noticing his bulge. “What did you dream about Styles?” Louis questioned crossing his arms.

“I-I n-nothing.” Harry stuttered out. It was a dream…. IT ALL MADE SENSE NOW.

“Mhm, did you have a dream of two guys fucking each other.” Louis laughed looking back at his friends who then began to laugh. “You’re so fucking gay.” Louis continued to laugh before exiting the bathroom.

The silence of the room made Harry uncomfortable, almost an awkward feeling.

He let his head fall into his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head. Why was he like this? Why was he gay? Why can’t he just be normal? Are all questions that ran through his mind.

He’s living with something he can’t change no matter how much he tries.

He hated Louis Tomlinson 20 times more now.

XXX

Once Harry had managed to get out of school without any more harassment he eagerly walked up to his mailbox checking it. He smiled pulling out the various envelopes.

Junk, bills, junk, junk, what even, aha!

He put the other envelopes back in the mailbox shutting it before bolting inside. He walked into the kitchen sitting on the counter.

He looked down at the letter smiling as he peeled it open, pulling the paper out and unfolding it.

“To: Haz.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Haz,

I’m older so I’m starting this off I guess! How are you? What did you do this weekend? I hope we get to know each other. What are some things you like to do? Any favorite bands? Just a few questions to see what we have in common. Sorry this is so short, I’m kind of bad at this. Alright well write back soon, bye!

~Boobear xx

Harry smiled down at the letter, his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

He quickly jumped off the counter, his feet hitting the marble floor of the kitchen.

“Move cat.” He grunted hopping over the sleeping cat in the middle of the doorway. He ran up the stairs two at a time, turning into his bedroom.

He kicked off his shoes placing them neatly on the shelf atop his closet as he sauntered over to his desk sifting through the drawers searching for his pen.

Once he found it he sat down flicking on the lamp and ripping a piece of paper out from a near by notebook.

Dear Boobear,

I’m doing good, how about yourself? I didn’t do much this weekend, just visited my mum. A few of my favorite bands are the script, the fray, the killers and a few others that I can’t quite think of right now. What are some of yours? Maybe we’ll have a few in common that we like! How are you enjoying the school year so far, it’s almost over, what a shame! Unless you hate school like most people then I guess you would be excited. Alright well, right back soon!

~Haz.xx

Harry smiled pleased with his letter. He searched for an envelope trying to think of where one could be.

He huffed standing up and digging through all the draws in his room. He knew there had to be one somewhere…

“Aha.” He grinned spotting the box of envelopes on top of his bookshelf. He walked over to it, stretching to try and reach it, his fingertips grazing the box. He sighed in frustration as he pushed himself up higher and higher.

He smiled triumphantly as he acquired the box walking back over to his desk and folding up the letter neatly.

He licked the disgusting tasting stuff that made the envelope stick together with a distasteful frown on his face.

He glanced over at the clock, he had plenty of time to drop off the letter before work. 

He pulled his hood up as there was a gust of cool breeze. He kicked along a rock as he made his way around the corner spotting the mail bin.

He walked up to it pulling the handle and dropping the letter in. “Hey boys, look who it is.” He heard a voice laugh from behind him. He turned around slowly to see Louis with a few of his friends.

“Hey Styles.” Louis smirked walking over to him.

“Hello Louis.” Harry replied shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Doing anything tomorrow after school?” Louis questioned and Harry looked up about to answer him. “Well you aren't anymore. Come to our soccer practice, 3 sharp. Don’t be late.” Louis answered for him.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but shut it nodding his head. “Ok.”

“See ya around.” Louis chuckled punching Harry ‘playfully’ in the shoulder making Harry wince.

He turned around holding his shoulder as he walked back to his house. Why the hell does Louis want Harry to come to a soccer practice? It can’t be anything good.

XXX

Harry tied his sneakers as he was bent over on the side of the bleachers. He looked up at the sound of a whistle, watching all the boys line up in front of Louis.

“Alright, today we are going to be working on shooting goals and aiming cause you all suck at that!” Louis shouted at them walking back and forth down the line. He turned around, his eyes falling on Harry. “Let’s go Styles! We only have the field for 2 hours today!” He hollered at Harry.

Harry quickly stood up running over to where Louis was. “Sorry.”

“Mhm, get in goal you’re going to stop the balls because these idiots don’t know how to shoot.” Louis grunted before turning around. Harry gulped, he had never played goalie. He never wanted to… it looked hard and potentially painful.

“Let’s go!” Louis shouted throwing his arms out. Harry nodded quickly making his way into the goal. “Alright Styles put up an effort!”

Harry stood with his legs slightly apart and bent, his hands out waiting for the first person to kick.

Louis blew the whistle and Harry’s eyes widened as the first boy kicked it straight at him. Harry fell to the floor dodging the kick. He laid there for a minute, that would have knocked him unconscious without at doubt.

“Styles! Get the hell up! Stop being such a pussy!” Louis screamed balling his fists up. Harry let out a deep breath pushing himself back up to his feet getting ready for the next one.

Next up was a smaller boy, maybe a little shorter than Harry. Harry smiled not feeling as nervous for the impact of his kick. He glanced over at Louis who held a sly smirk on his face.

He turned his attention back to the kid as he wound his foot back, full concentration on the ball. Harry put his hands out as the kid kicked the ball, the boys jet black hair flying back out of his face.

It came straight towards Harry hitting him right in the stomach as his hands wrapped around it the impact throwing him off his feet.

He groaned as he hit the floor lying there for a minute trying to catch his breath. “Nice kick Winslow!” Louis cheered clapping his hands together. “C’mon get up we only have an hour and 50 minutes left!”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut only an hour and 50 minutes left.

XXX

Well, an hour and 50 minutes later Harry was on the field, his arms and legs stretched out as he breathed heavily. “Have fun at practice Styles?” Louis smirked at him standing over him. Harry just let out a groan as Louis moved a little bit, the sun hitting him in the eyes.

“Alright to be fair, we’re going to let you kick once. I’ll be the goalie.” Louis told Harry placing his hands on his hips. “So let’s go, up!”

Harry slowly sat up, using his hands to push him up the rest of the way. He stumbled over to where the ball was as Louis stood in the center of the goal. The other boys were sat on the side line drinking water watching Harry intently.

“Alright go!” Louis laughed getting ready.

Harry stepped back a bit, looking from the ball and then up at Louis. He ran forward kicking the ball hard, hard enough to make him wince in pain when his foot came in contact with it.

He watched as it hurled toward Louis, Louis’ eyes widening at the speed. He didn’t have enough time before it hit him right in the noise making him fall back.

Harry gasped and the team stood up rushing to Louis. Harry watched with an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as they all crowded around him as Harry tried to see if he was alright.

He peeked over one of the boys shoulders taking in a sharp breath as he saw Louis’ bloody nose.

“You little shit.” He spat as the boys moved from between them. “You just broke my nose I bet!”

“I-I’m sorry… it was an a-accident!” Harry stuttered out nervously slowly backing away from the injured boy.

“Alright so then this is an accident too!” Louis growled springing to his feet. Harry turned around quickly running off the field. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he ran down the street Louis hot on his heels.

He looked back every once and a while to see how far away Louis was. He noticed Louis was slowing down, the blood from his nose dripping onto his jersey.

“Fuck you Styles!” He shouted as Harry turned the corner onto his street. He stopped, leaning against the building, resting his hands on his knees.

Louis’ going to kick his ass tomorrow, great.

He stood up walking to his house, constantly looking around for Louis or one of his friends. He thanked his lucky stars that Louis didn’t know where he lived.

He pushed open the front door flicking on the light in the living room. He threw his bag onto the chair walking into the kitchen and pulling out a water bottle from the fridge. He drank it in one sip, sighing as he finished it tossing it into the recycling.

He was so done, with school, with everything, with Louis.

He made his way into the bathroom stripping off his clothes adjusting the water.

He stepped in, the warm water rinsing all the dirt off his body. He went through his normal routine of scrubbing, washing and rinsing and repeat.

He finished, wrapping his towel around the lower half of his body. He sauntered into his room sitting on his bed, laying back and shutting his eyes.

XXX

Louis made his way home, his hand over his nose. “Louis.” His mother smiled as he walked through the door. “Oh, dear, what happened?” She asked worriedly standing up and walking over to him.

“Some kid hit me in the nose with the soccer ball at practice.” He mumbled as his mother dragged him into the bathroom pulling out her first aid kit.

“Let me see.” He removed his hand from his nose and she scrunched up her nose. “It’s broken. Go change into proper clothes and I’ll take you to the emergency room.” She told him rubbing his shoulder. He nodded walking down the hall into his room and pulling on some normal clothes.

“LouLou what’s wrong?” Daisy asked from his doorway.

“I got a little booboo today at soccer, but I’m okay.” He smiled reassuringly at her.

“Oh okay.” She smiled turning around on her tippy toes and skipping back to her room across the hall.

He walked into the living room as his mum held the door open for him, handing him a cloth to put on his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

The car ride was quiet, not much conversation like usual. Louis loved his mum, and his mum loved him but there was never much to talk about… ever.

“Alright come on boo, hopefully it’s not too crowded.” She smiled at him parking the car as they got out he shuddered at the cool breeze that struck his exposed skin, small water droplets landing on his forehead.

He followed her inside asking the receptionist where they should go. The lady not so happily told them the way as they followed the signs to the emergency room stopping at another lobby type area.

“This is such a confusing hospital.” His mother laughed loudly reading all the signs. “This way babe.” They made there way over to the elevator stopping and waiting for it.

The doors opened and a whole crowd of people walked out each one of them in a rush. Louis and his mum pushed their way in apologizing as they bumped into the others.

Louis heard someone wince as he bumped shoulders with them ; he turned to see who it was and saw a mop of tussled curls leaving the elevator, the boy holding his shoulder.

Harry turned around and Louis’ eye widened seeing him there, he sent a questioning look at the boy before replacing it with a stone cold glare.

Why was he here? He thought as Harry quickly turned around exiting the hospital.

“Are you alright?” Louis mum asked rubbing her sons back. Louis nodded his head as the elevator doors shut.

Louis curiosity was getting the better of him, he had to find out why Harry was here. Was it because of something Louis did? Had he hurt him that much recently? Not that he could think of.

Maybe he was visiting someone. He had to be.

“Oh Lou! I got this letter today and I think it’s for you!” His mum spoke up reaching into her bag and handing him the envelope. Louis ripped it open unfolding the letter.

Dear Boobear,

I’m doing good, how about yourself? I didn’t do much this weekend, just visited my mum. A few of my favorite bands are the script, the fray, the killers and a few others that I can’t quite think of right now. What are some of yours? Maybe we’ll have a few in common that we like! How are you enjoying the school year so far, it’s almost over, what a shame! Unless you hate school like most people then I guess you would be excited. Alright well, right back soon!

~Haz.xx


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright Mr.Tomlinson, you’re all done." The doctor smiled at Louis, shaking his hand.

"Thanks." Louis replied hopping off the table. He waited patiently as his mother checked him out and filled out some necessary paper work. 

His mind kept wandering back to Harry, why was he here? Not that Louis cared… that much. 

"Lou, ready? You’ve got school tomorrow and it’s late." His mother laughed squeezing his arm. He nodded following her out of the hospital and back to where they had parked the car. “You alright?"

"Uh yeah, I’m fine."Louis answered sharply trying to hide what may look like concern. 

"Oh, uh okay." His mother mumbled altering her attention back to the road. “Have you signed up for the school play yet?"

"No." He grumbled as he stared blankly out the front windsheild.

"Well, why not? You’ve been talking about how you want to do it." His mother questioned exasperated with Louis' lack of a emotion in their conversations.

"I don’t think I want to anymore." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the window.

"Louis, why? You were so excited!" His mother sighed smiling over at him in hopes he might look over and see how bad she wants him to do this, but of course he didn't.

"I just don’t want to mum!" He shouted, his temper rising. He let out a deep breath, trying to cool down. “I-I’m sorry… I just changed my mind." He bit his lip staring over at his mother.

"Well, alright. The girls and I were looking forward to seeing you, that’s all." She said barely above a whisper.

"Sorry to disappoint." Louis muttered, what has gotten into you? He thought as the sound of his sour voice rang back into his ears.

XXX

"Liam!" Harry shouted running down the hall. He stopped in front of the taller boy, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “Have you seen Louis?"

"Nope, sorry mate." Liam responded as he started to walk toward their next class. “Why?"

"He’s going to beat the shit out of me today… after what happened yesterday at practice." Harry mumbled as his eyes scanned the hallway nervously.

"Oh right, don’t worry. The days almost over, I’m not even sure if Louis came today." Liam told Harry patting him on the back. Harry looked up at him, giving him a nervous smile. The younger boy could only hope.

As they walked into their last period chemistry lab they noticed no teacher, sweet. No teacher and it’s friday as well as last period!

Liam walked over to his normal group of friends he likes to talk to as Harry sits in the first table, right in front of the teachers desk. 

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves when the door burst open revealing a skinny blonde woman. Her heels clacked against the cold tile floor as everyone watched her make her way to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Ms.valentine, I’m your substitute teacher." She spoke with a posh accent, holding her chin high and shoulders back. “Sit."

Chairs scooted around as everyone scrambled into their seats. She gave off the vibe of a strict boarding school dean, no one dared to mess with her.

"Now, your teacher has left you no work which means you must find some, if you have none don’t resort to talking. Stay absolutely silent!" She shouted out sternly.

Everyone stayed silent, the shuffling of notebooks being removed from bags the only sound that filled the room. She smiled and nodded triumphantly, sauntering over to the desk and taking a seat. 

Harry, being the over achiever he is, had finished all his homework for the weekend leaving the only thing for him too do was stare at the clock.

And that’s exactly what he did.

His eyes followed the tiny ticker hand all the way around the clock, until finally it landed on the 12, starting the cycle over again. His mind wondered from time to time, where's Louis? Is he plotting his revenge? How's mum, is she feeling okay today? 

He sighed counting how many times in his head and was reluctant that when it hit 50 the bell rang. 

Everyone scurried out of the room, papers and pencils being left behind. Harry took his time leaving school. No rush to be anywhere, see anyone. 

He decided on taking the longer route home today, the one past the elementary school. 

As he walked past all the little kids were just being let out, the parents waiting in the let out zone, smiling as they see their little daughter or son come running toward them.

Harry smiled as he watched the small kids chase each other around laughing and squealing with no care in the world.

He was so caught up he hadn’t realized that he wasn’t watching where he was going. He felt someone bump into his leg and looked down to see a frail little girl sat on the floor with a blank expression.

"I’m sorry love." Harry apologized as the little girl continued to stare at him from where she sat on the ground.

"Daisy what are you doing on the ground?" He heard a familiar voice ask rushing over to the girl.

"This boy bumped into me." She responded quietly pointing up at Harry. Her, what Harry assumed to be brother turned around, his eyes locking onto Harry’s.

"You knocked my little sister over?" Louis questioned narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"I-It was only an a-a-accident." Harry stuttered nervously.

"Well Harry, did you at least say sorry?" Louis spat bitterly. 

"LouLou you know him?" Daisy questioned as Louis picked her up, brushing her pants off.

"Uh yeah, he goes to my school." Louis smiled sweetly at her fixing the strays of her blonde hair that escaped from her ponytail held together by a pretty pink ribbon.

"Oh, is he your friend?" She continued to pester Louis with questions. 

"Uhm, yes." Louis told her placing her on his hip. This was news to Harry but then he thought he was just saying it because she was little and wouldn't understand.

"Oh well hello Louis’ friend, I’m his sister Daisy." Daisy smiled at Harry showing off her one missing tooth.

"Nice to meet you Daisy." Harry nodded politely, "I'm Harry."

"Can you come to my tea party?" She squeaked as Harry began to walk away. He turned around a small smile creeping on his face, she was so cute.

"Uh Daisy Harry is probably really busy!" Louis laughed nervously his eyes telling Harry he better make up a lie, but how could he lie to such an innocent face?

"Please Harry! We need one more special guest." She pouted her lips and batted her eyes lashes at Harry as the dimpled boy chuckled.

"What time is this tea party?" 

"Now! Come over my house and have a tea party with me!" She smiled excitedly wiggling out of Louis’ arms. “You’re the first friend of LouLou’s that I’ve met!" 

"Daisy that’s not true!" Louis glared at her making her giggle. 

"Let’s go, I have a bed time you know." She sang in a sing-song voice as she tugged both of their hands.

Louis looked over at Harry glaring at him making Harry shrink back a little. Wait a second…. Harry couldn’t go over Louis’ house! Has he gone mad?!

"Uh Daisy, I just remembered…. I have to work." And that wasn’t a complete lie, Harry did have to work just not until later.

"Oh, well, that’s okay." Daisy sighed stopping. She turned to Louis outstretching her arms as Louis picked her up. “Bye Harry!" She waved as they both walked away.

Louis turned around smirking at Harry sending chills down Harry’s back. He shook his head making his way back to his house. Was he an idiot for almost going back to Louis house? Fuck yes he was.

He dragged his feet along the pavement turning down his block. He felt a jolt of excitement shoot through his body as he saw the mailman walk away from his house.

He jogged over to his mailbox pulling it open.

There was a small white envelope that had ‘Haz’ written on the front of it.

He quickly took it out slamming the lid shut and hurrying inside the house. He felt around for the light switch before flicking it on. He tore the envelope open pulling out the small folded up paper.

Dear Haz, 

I actually like the bands that you mentioned! My favorite song is Look After You by the fray. I made a cover of it but I don’t know how good I am. My mum and sisters tell me I have a nice voice but I’m still unsure of it. I like to sing though, and act. I want to join the school play but, I’m not sure. Do you like acting or singing? Have any dreams of ‘making it big?’ Right back soon! 

~Boobear xx

Harry smiled reading over the letter again. They had stuff in common…. 

He rushed into the kitchen pulling the pen off the calendar and ripping a piece of paper from a pad.

Dear Boobear,

That’s crazy! I love that song as well. I would love to hear you sing one day maybe, you must be good. I myself like to sing. I was in a band at my old school two years ago but when I moved I had to quit the band. We were told we were pretty good, I was the lead singer. As far as acting goes, I’m not very good. I love watching plays but I don’t think I could ever be in one. I haven’t told anyone but I filled out a form for XFactor, I’m nervous… but who knows, it could lead to something huge!

~Haz .xx

Harry slipped a envelope from the drawer and placed the letter inside sealing it closed. He wrote ‘Boobear’ on the front and stuck it in his pocket.

He checked the time and decided it would be best if he left for work so he would have enough time to drop the letter off.

He made his way out the front door making sure it was locked and the porch light was on for when he got home, he got smart after the first time he failed to turn the light on and he was about dying with frustration as he tried to get the key in the hole with just the dim light of his phone.

As he walked down the sidewalk he kicked a little rock along, following it all the way to mail bin where he placed the letter.

By the time he got to work his shift was just starting. He draped the apron over him, tying the strings in the back as he made his way to the room where Liam was kneading dough.

"Hey Harry." Liam smiled not looking over at him.

"Hey Liam." Harry responded taking some dough from the fridge.

"We’re running it alone tonight, so you can go work the counter for a bit and I’ll work back here then we’ll switch." Liam told Harry in as more of a ‘you don’t have an option, just do it’ way. 

Harry made his way to the front, sitting on the small stool behind the register as he waited for the next costumer to come in he tapped his finger to the tune of a song he heard on the television the other night. Weird how he just remembered it now.

It felt like forever before the next customer came in. A tall-ish brown haired woman came sauntering in.

"Hello." She smiled cheerily at the boy as he looked up to meet her eyes, a smile finding it's way on his face as well. 

"Hello may I help you?" He questioned standing up.

"Ah yes, well I’m going to need some cookies for my daughters, and 3 loaves of bread." Harry nodded walking over to the bread baskets and removing her order.

"Louis would you hurry up!" The woman hissed as the door opened. Harry froze as he saw none other then Louis Tomlinson walk in. He shook his head grabbing the rest of the order before placing it on the counter.

"Uh is that it?" Harry asked, trying to hide his nervousness as Louis sent him death stares from behind the woman’s back. 

"Mhm, what do I owe you?" She questioned pulling out her wallet. "Dammit Louis I told you to keep the nose bridge brace on." She snapped as she turned to look at Louis. 

"Mum I told you I'm not wearing that in public." He rolled his eyes a tint of pink on his cheeks as he realised he was being yelled at in front of someone he knew by his mum.

Harry typed everything in and told her the total as she handed him her credit card. “There you go, uh have a lovey evening ma’am." Harry smiled handing her the items.

"You too love!" Her and Louis made their way out but not before Louis could flick Harry off as he exited the bakery.

Harry let out a deep breath placing his head in hands. “You alright mate?" Harry jumped up at the sound of Liam’s voice.

"Oh uh y-yeah!" Harry smiled nervously. Liam came in and sat on the other stool resting his head in his arms. 

"It’s going to be a slow night but we can’t close till 10." Liam groaned looking over at Harry.

"I’m sure it’ll go by quickly." Harry shrugged taking his seat once again.

And that it did. Conversation flowed easily between the two. They talked about school, hope and goals, summer plans anything.

"But yeah I was on the AFactor a couple of years ago." Liam chuckled looking away from Harry.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Harry gasped pointing at Liam. "I remember watching your audition with my mum and sister."

"Yeah… I’m going back this year." Liam smiled a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Really… I uh I signed up to audition as well." Harry replied sheepishly.

"You sing?!" Liam grinned excitedly. “Let me hear you!"

"Oh no! I can’t." Harry’s face was heating up at the thought of singing in front of someone, it had been so long.

"I’ll sing with you….. how about All at once, by the fray?" Liam suggested trying to make Harry feel a bit more confident. He had recalled the song being on the radio in the back one day and watching as Harry mouthed the words along with the radio.

"Fine." Harry agreed. Liam began to sing and Harry’s palms sweat nervously. He built up the courage to join in with Liam and watched a smile creep onto Liam’s face. 

"Harry you’re good!" Liam exclaimed running up to Harry and shaking him by the shoulders.

"Uh thanks." Harry chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey wouldn’t it be funny if we auditioned and got put in a band together." Liam chuckled stepping back and picking up a rag. Harry watched him as he wiped down the counter. "I remember being on the show and watching all these kids being put in bands together and there I was all by my lonesome." He laughed awkwardly almost as if he was remembering the day he was put through.

Harry was more focused on what Liam said, He said he was good….Who knows what’s going to happen at this audition now… Just hearing Liam say it gave him this great confidence boost.


	6. Chapter 6

"Louis dear get up! I need you to run some errands for me!" Louis heard his mother call from the kitchen. He groaned rolling over looking at the time, it was way to early to be awake on a Saturday.

He slid out of bed slipping on a new pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt before making his way into the kitchen. "Morning Louis, I made some pancakes." His mother smiled as he sat down at the table. 

"Thanks mum." He mumbled as she placed the plate in front of him, laughing at her son who took it upon himself to fix his hair in the reflection of the spoon rather than just getting up and going to the mirror.

"Alright, I have quite a bit to do today but I need you to go to the paint store and pick up the gallons I ordered for the girls rooms. Then if you could head over to the bakery and pick up some biscuits to bring over to Ms.Migillin for her 84th birthday." 

"No problem mum." Louis nodded just about done with the pancakes she made form scratch as always. "Uh there's a party tonight at Tylers house, can I go?" He mumbled through a mouthful of food looking up at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but get all that done first and I don't want you home too late, there's church in the morning." She smiled ruffling Louis' hair as she made her way down the hall too wake the girls up.

Louis placed his plate in the sink before walking to the front door grabbing the keys off the hook and slipping his shoes on that were placed neatly on the mat. He looked outside too see it being a bit foggy and a slight drizzle meaning it will only get worse, he hated driving in the rain.

He rummaged through the coat rack looking for a coat with a hood on it to keep the rain from damaging his light fringe look. He found his blue jack Willis one slipping it on and popping the hood up.

"Bye Louis!" He heard Daisy call too him from the hallway where she should gripping her doll, the one that always creeped Louis out. I mean the poor thing was missing an eye and a few patches of hair from when Daisy decided to play hair stylist. He saw the other twin Phoebe push past her making her stumble forward a bit before regaining her balance; she was never a morning person.

"Bye Daisy, help mum today." Louis grinned before he ran out to the car quickly getting in. He started up the car trying to remember where the paint store was as he tapped his finger against the steering wheel.

He turned on the radio and pulled out of the driveway listening to the GPS. As he suspected, the rain came down increasingly harder than before forcing him to turn on the windsheild wipers on, a great distraction to his short attention spanned mind.

When he stopped at the light he saw someone pushing the button for it to turn red rapidly, their jacket pulled over their head. Louis rolled down his window shouting to the kid. "Hey mate!"

The kid looked up revealing none other than Harry freaking Styles. Louis sighed shaking his head. "Get in!" Harry just stared at him in disbelief, was he going crazy? Had the dirty chemical filled rain water seeped into his brain making him see things?

"Some time today Styles!" Louis screamed as he looked at the light. Harry hesitantly jogged over to the car climbing into the passenger seat pulling his hood off before slamming the car door shut.

"Uh t-thanks." Harry stuttered putting his seat belt on shivering in his seat from them mixture of cold temperature and rain.

"Yeah whatever, where are you going?" Louis scoffed continuing through the light. He really was such a nice person when he wanted to be, but he would never admit that to Harry.

"Uh the... uh hospital." Harry looked over at Louis as his face scrunched up.

Louis looked over at Harry cocking his eyebrow. "Why are you going there?" 

"Uh just to uhm, visit someone." Harry answered very plainly, his voice shaking nervously. 

"Who?" Louis pestered turning into the hospital gates.

"Uh, no one, just a family member, thanks again Louis." Louis stopped the car as Harry went to go open the door, finding that it was still locked. 

"Don't expect me to do something nice for you again." Louis sneered opening the door. Harry offered him a weak smile before jumping out and running up to the doors.

Louis let out a deep breath before making his way to the paint store. When he walked in the smell of the paint fumes made him want to pass out instantly. "Hey Louis!" He heard someone shout he turned around on his heel to see the mop like hair of one of his team mates.

"Hey Max, I need some paint." Louis smiled doing the little team hand shake with Max. 

"Sure thing man, your mum was in here the other day I'll go in the back and get it." He nodded jumping over the counter and making his way to the back of the store.

"Thanks man." Louis leaned up against the counter as Max jogged off into the back of the store. When he came back he was pushing a cart of about 7 paint cans, surely heavy due to the huffs of breath he let out.

"Must be painting a lot of rooms?" Max joked walking behind the counter pressing in the order to get the total.

"Yeah, all the girls are getting a new paint job in their rooms. You know, they're getting older and need 'change'." Louis chuckled pulling out his wallet. He handed Max the money before bidding him goodbye and back out into the massive thunderstorm that was taking place. 

He quickly put all the paint into the back seat of the car slamming the door shut and running around to the drivers seat, now to get the biscuits for Ms.Migillin. 

Ms.Migillin was basically like the towns grandma. Everyone knew her, everyone loved her. If you had a problem you could go to her house at any hour and she would have tea and scones ready for you. She was a wonderfully happy lady.

Louis pulled into the bakery parking lot looking to see if it was open which thankfully it was. "Liam, hey mate." Louis waved as he walked inside the little bell going off signalling his entrance.

"Hey Louis, how's it like out there?" Liam asked throwing the rag over his shoulder. Liam didn't particularly like Louis and vice versa but when the time comes they can get along like nothing has ever happened between them.

"Eh not that bad yet, it's supposed to get worse. I have to pick up some biscuits for Ms.Migillin, it's her birthday today." Louis sighed leaning over the counter flicking his hood off his head.

"Really? I'll have to stop by later tonight. Shes what 84 this year?" Liam questioned bringing over a basket of biscuits.

"Yeah, I swear that lady will out live us all." Louis chuckled as he watched Liam place different biscuits into a box.

"God bless her soul. She deserves. Can't even tell you how many times she's helped me." Louis smiled remembering all the conversations they've had. 

"Agreed. Hey Liam rumors going around that you're going back out to XFactor, is it true?" Louis asked genuinely curious in the younger boys musical career. 

"Yep. I think I'm more ready you know? Not as young and everything." Liam nodded pulling out a thing of ribbon and wrapping the box up carefully.

"Yeah, good luck mate." Louis smiled the crinkles beside his eyes showing up as he grabbed the box off the counter.

"You know Louis you should try it. I've heard you sing." Louis eyes got wide as he looked at Liam. "Yeah one day after practice I went back into the locker room to get me cleats and I heard you, you were good." Louis cheeks flushed red not sure what to say.

"Thanks, Liam. I'll think about it." Louis nodded tucking the box under his arm. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Its for Ms.Migillin, it's always free." Liam winked. "Later Louis."

"Thank you Liam, see ya!" Louis waved as he left the Bakery hurrying to his car. He rushed over to Ms.Migillin's house before the rain could get any worse and the biscuits could get cold.

As he ran up to her door there's was a massive boom of thunder making him practically jump out of his shoes. He knocked on the door quickly hoping she wasn't sleeping or anything but to his pleasure there was the sound of a lock being opened.

"Louis dear! Come in!" Her warm smile greeted him as she opened the door. "My, My you're all wet!"

"Yeah, it's down pouring." He laughed taking off his shoes. She walked down the hall and came back a minute later with a blanket. "Happy birthday Ms.MIgillin." He smiled handing her the box.

"Thank you dear, now sit and put this on I don't want you to catch a cold." She smiled sweetly sitting Louis down on the couch. Even on her birthday she was worried about others. "Oh, these are my favorites! How did you know?"

"Well Liam Payne down at the bakery picked them out for me." Louis nodded sitting back against the plush couch.

"Ah Liam, lovely boy. I've known him since he was a baby." She sat down across from him in her rocking chair. "Now Louis, your mum tells me you don't want to go out for the play." She pouted the wrinkles near her mouth folding downward.

Louis groaned rolling his eyes. "I want to but I don't know."

"Louis you have a wonderful voice, you outta put it too use!" She cheered slowly moving back and forth.

"Well I was thinking.... how about the XFactor?" He looked at her as a small smile crept onto her face.

"That sounds lovely. Do it." She nodded. "You know I love all you kids in this damned town. You're great kids, I want you doing stuff that will keep you out of trouble you know? I think of you all as my own considering I never had any, and everytime I see one of you smiling doing the thing you love it makes me just that much happier."

There was knock at her door making her get up quickly hurrying over to the door forgetting about her previous thoughts.

"Ah, quick come in. You are soaked!" Louis heard her as he turned around to see a girl walking in about their age drenched head to toe, her hair a stringy mess.

"Louis this is Cher." Ms.Migillin smiled introducing the two. "Go down to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up love." She patted her shoulder ushering her down the hall.

"I should get going, I have a lot to do at home." Louis sighed getting up and folding the blanket.

"Sure thing Louis, thank you for stopping by, make sure to come back soon and tell the little ones to as well! I'll ring your mum later!" Ms.Migillin smiled pulling him into a hug. "That Cher, woah, now she's a trouble maker." She laughed pulling away from Louis. 

Louis slipped on his shoes making his way back to the car as the rain seemed to be letting up, but not much.

~

"Mum I'm home with the paint!" Louis panted as he stupidly tried to carry all the paint cans in at once. His fingers were turning red with the frustration the paint cans put on them.

"In the kitchen babe!" He placed the paint on the floor before going into the kitchen where his mum seemed to be baking. "There's a letter for you on the counter, thank you Louis." She walked up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying over to the oven opening it, the smell of peach pie wafting through the kitchen.

Louis smiled picking up the letter and going into his bedroom, he peeled off his wet shirt before laying across his bed opening the letter.

Dear Boobear,

That’s crazy! I love that song as well. I would love to hear you sing one day maybe, you must be good. I myself like to sing. I was in a band at my old school two years ago but when I moved I had to quit the band. We were told we were pretty good, I was the lead singer. As far as acting goes, I’m not very good. I love watching plays but I don’t think I could ever be in one. I haven’t told anyone but I filled out a form for X-factor, I’m nervous… but who knows, it could lead to something huge!

~Haz .xx

He was going out for XFactor? Louis smiled, he felt like this was a sign that he should too...

Dear Haz,

I've been thinking about going out for XFactor I mean it could lead to something huge you know? I really love acting... I want to go out for the school play but I don't know, it could ruin my rep. Schools almost over which means we could potentially meet soon and so far you seem like a cool guy. It would be awesome to get to know you more. Now some questions for you, what's your favorite movie? Mine is probably Grease. The school play this year is grease and hell I'm hyped... well I was. Anyway, write back soon.

~Boobear xx

Louis sealed the letter in an envelope before sticking it in his coat pocket to mail when its stopped raining, if it ever did in this stupid place.

~

Harry made his way home after walking for nearly an hour in the pouring rain. When he got inside he fell onto the couch shaking out his hair, he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket as he rummaged for it finally grasping it seeing it was a bit damp with water.

"Oh hey Liam." Harry sighed answering the phone kicking his feet up onto the arm rest.

"Hey Harry, uh there's a party tonight and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" Liam asked as it sounded like he was closing up the bakery.

"Uh yeah sure... I guess." Harry answered letting out a tired yawn.

"Awesome. I'll swing around and pick you up about 8. It's not that big of one and no alcohol or anything just a bunch of us getting together." Liam explained as Harry nodded along as if the older boy could see him.

"Uh okay, sounds good. Thanks Liam." Harry said before hanging up the phone throwing it onto the coffee table. He laid there for a bit in the silence staring up at the ceiling as the cat jumped up onto his chest settling down right under his chin.

A party. He got invited to a party.

The nerves automatically kicked in, oh no, he got invited to a party.


	7. Chapter 7

As Harry walked up to the door he felt a wave of nerves hit him. It was okay to be here... I mean Liam invited him, Liam said it was okay... 

"Uh Liam, are you sure it's okay I'm here." Harry asked timidly as the older boy turned to him cracking a smile followed by a low chuckle.

"It's fine man, no worries." Liam smiled before opening the door. Harry sighed taking in a shaky breath following Liam in and closing the door behind him. His hands shook as he stuck them in his pockets, his palms sweating. Harry had a bad case of what some may know as social anxiety, constant comments and questions floating around his head when someone just glances at him.

"Hey Liam!" A chorus of people shouted as he rounded the corner, Harry's eyes losing sight of the older boy. Harry stopped feeling his social anxiety kick in. He had to go home, he didn't belong here.

"Hey lads, I brought a friend of mine." Harry heard Liam's voice echo down the hall where he stood cowarded up against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping that would maybe make him disappear but never the less Liam came around giving him a flick on the forehead.

"Uh hey." Harry smiled nervously. "I should probably just go home... I mean y-"

"Shut up." Liam laughed throwing an arm around him and leading him into the room. "This is Styles." He shook Harry as everyone shared hello's. Harry gave back a timid nod as he followed Liam over to a sofa like a lost puppy. 

"So Styles, you look familiar?" One of the guys pointed out as he leaned forward on the couch. "Oh my god! This is the lad that gave Tomlinson that bloody noise!" He chuckled slapping his knee causing the rest of the guys to follow along. 

Harrys eyes grew wide as he scanned the faces one more time recognizing that most of them, if not all were on the football team. That only meant one thing.... where was Louis...

"Oh man, crazy." The guys laughter had died down as he fixed himself up right. "Well welcome, you look nervous, don't be... yet." Harry looked over at the guy giving him an uncomfortable smile. "I mean Tomlinson will be here soon..."

Harry peered over at Liam with his eyes practically falling out of his head searching for words to scold Liam with. "Don't worry mate." Liam replied nonchalantly although Harry was practically soiling his pants at the thought of Louis being so close to him in a house with no adults.

"Yeah he won't bust you up, he's over it." The guy, Max, Harry learned, chuckled. Max ran his hands through his thick curly hair as he looked over bumping shoulders with the lad next to him who was typing away on his phone.

"Who you texting Leo?" Liam cooed as all the other lads joined in.

"None of your business that's who." Leo snapped back placing his phone in his pocket and looking over at Harry offering him a small smile. The room fell eerily quiet before the sound of a door opening and closing boomed through the hall making Harry's heart beat pick up ten times faster.

"I have arrived!" Louis walked in a wide grin on his face his eyes trailing around the room. Harry's heart was up in his throat by the time Louis looked at him, his smile falling. "Who invited this bloke?"

"I did." Liam glared at Louis shifting in his seat. "He's a friend of mine, decided to have him tag a long." Louis jaw clenched as he made direct eye contact with Harry. 

Louis didn't say anything as he sat down next to Kyle. "Whatever." He murmured under his breath his features untensing. Harry felt his blood pressure go back to normal at the relief of Louis not throwing himself across the room at Harry and beating the living day lights out of him. 

"Anyway, I bring good news!" Louis piped up. "I got babes." He smirked as everyone looked around the room confused. "Idiots, I invited girls to come and one of them has an older sister who hooked them up with plenty of booze."

"Thank goodness." Tyler chuckled throwing his water ball, air ball style into the trash.

"Things are about to get interesting." Harry whispered under his breath.

"Oh don't worry Styles, we all know you like boys." Louis smirked deviously over at the curly haired boy. 'Yeah I do, and I like you.' Harry thought to himself but then mentally slapped himself because how could he like a boy like Louis?

"Shut the fuck up Tomlinson." Liam sneered shooting him daggers. Louis just pursed his lips and getting up with the wave of his hands to answer the door.

 

~

It'd only been an hour before pure chaos filled the house. It went from just the boys, to about 15 girls showing up, to the entire house being filled. It was loud and there was a lack of lighting as Harry made his way through the crowd searching for Liam. Harry had taken it upon himself to stay sober just in case Liam had drank; someone had to drive home.

Harry pushed himself up the stairs past couples grimly making out in search for a bathroom. He felt like massive third wheel as he walked up this never ending staircase past couples after couples.  
He went down the first hall opening door after door his bladder feeling smaller and smaller as he was about to pull out the old potty dance.

As he pushed open the next door he nearly pissed himself right there at the unbelievable sight before his eyes, something he was sure he would never see. His mouth dropped through the ground and his face was probably pale as a sheet. 

Right before him was none other than Louis Tomlinson on his knees as he sucked off a boy, about their age. "Hey get the hell out of here!" The guy shouted his husky voice startling Harry snapping him out of his trance.

"Fuck." Louis cursed getting up quickly. He hurried over to Harry, Harry's feet basically cemented to the floor in shock, as Louis grabbed his collar pulling him into the room and slamming him up against the wall. "If you tell a single soul what you saw I will end you Styles." He hissed in a spine shivering tone. 

Harry couldn't muster up any words so he just nodded before Louis threw him back into the hall shutting the door. Harry just sat there completely speechless for what felt like hours. Although that was weird and... unexpected he felt butterflies in his stomach. He had thought all these years that Louis was as straight as a ruler but maybe he was wrong.

'You like boys too not just me' He whispered leaning up against the wall a small smile on his cherry plump lips. He stood there thinking up a whole little scenario, a dirty one at that. What if that was him...

But on the other hand he wanted to punch himself in the face because this new discovery was surfacing something he did not want to be surfaced ever again, his school boy crush on Louis Tomlinson. 

~ 

Harry looked down at his watch as he sat on a bed in an empty bedroom he found. It was far away from the party and much quieter than the other areas of the house nut it was nearly 1 am and he decided that was enough partying for one night.

He walked downstairs in search of Liam not surprised at all when he finds him piss drunk. "Liam I think it's time to go home." Harry shouts tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around giving Harry a big grin, his crinkles besides his eyes evident.

"Yer right! Leggo!" He slurred holding onto Harry as they made their way toward the door, Liam unable to even walk. As they made their way down the street to where Liam parked he saw Louis struggling to get his key into his car to open the door. 

Louis was wasted as well... and in no condition to drive home. I mean it was down pouring this was a set up for an accident practically. Harry quickly got Liam situated into the car ordering him to stay put before making his way over to a very frustrated Louis. He looked back at the car to make sure Liam stayed where Harry put him and didn't do something he thought he could do in his drunken state.

"Hey uh Louis." Harry called to him as Louis lazily turned around leaning up against the car his hands searching for a grip as he started to slide over.

"What do yo want!?" Louis shouted slamming his hand on the hood of the car catching himself, his eyes lazily glaring at Harry.

"Uh you're pretty drunk and uh it's raining and why don't you let me drive you home... I'm taking Liam home as well." Harry offered nervously scratching the back of his neck as Louis rolled his eyes looking the other way.

Louis squeezed his eyes together thinking, well trying to. His mind was fogged with tonight's choices of alcoholic beverages pumping through his veins. He nodded hating that he was admitting to needing help from Harry Styles but he knew it would be right.

Harry smiled sheepishly helping him over to the car and sitting him in the back with Liam. "Just think of this as me paying you back for that ride you gave me to the hospital." Harry spoke quietly tightening his seatbelt as his head lulled to the side looking up at the curly haried boy trying to muster up a witty comment.

"LOUIS!" Liam shouted grabbing the older boy into a bear hug.

"Hey Liam." Louis chuckled as Harry shut the door getting into the drivers seat and starting up the engine, he sighed as he adjusted the mirrors and such looking back at the two.

"Where do you live Louis?" Harry asked and waited for an answer as he pulled down the street stopping at the red light. He turned around to see Liam and Louis passed out resting on each others shoulders. "Great." Harry decided it'd be best to just take the drunken two back to his house considering there was plenty of room there with the lack of Anne and Gemma being around.

When he arrived it was all but easy waking the two up and getting them inside. Neither of the boys made it up the stairs only being able to make it to the sofas sat in the family room. Once Harry was sure they would both be fine he made his way up to his own room getting ready for bed and a rough next morning of explaining and a no doubt angry Louis who doesn't remember how he got into Harry's house.

~

Harry groaned internally as he heard the beep of his set alarm clock, he always did forget to turn it off on weekends. He rolled over slowly opening his eyes as they adjusted to the new sunlight that crept through his splinted blinds.

Then reality hit him, Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson were on his sofa downstairs probably with terrible hangovers. He quickly got out of bed trampling down the stairs to see only Liam on his couch. He searched around the living room wondering if Louis had wandered off looking for something to drink or eat.  
He let out a deep breath as he saw a note sticking to the door.

Thanks.

~Louis

He sighed holding his head in his hands as he walked into the kitchen fixing to make some breakfast for him and Liam even though Liam will only be throwing it up a couple hours later. 

By the time he was done Liam was up with a groggy look on his face rubbing his eyes hissing at the loud sound of the pans banging together in the sink. "Made some eggs and toast, nice and easy for the stomach." Harry smiled as Liam sat down placing his head in his hands.

"Thanks mate." Liam nodded looking up at him before digging in. "Last night is a giant blur." He admitted laughing stuffing spoonfuls of egg into his mouth/

"Yeah, it was a bit mad." Harry chuckled sitting across from the boy after placing two cups of tea on the table. "Ended up driving you and Louis Tomlinson back here and you were both so smashed." Harry mumbled stabbing at his eggs.

"Louis?" Liam gasped dropping his fork. Harry nodded slowly as his eyes looked up meeting Liam's wide ones. "Wow." Was all he said chuckling. "Who would've thought?

"Ya, guess he left early to go back and get his car." Harry shrugged, but how early?

"So you live here alone?" Liam questioned noticing the lack of family members.

"Yup, just me and this damn cat." Harry laughed looking over at the sassy cat sitting in the sunlight as she licked herself clean. She stopped and glared at him, Harry swears she understands him.

"Where's your mum and dad?" Liam looked across the table as he finished up everything Harry gave him. As much as Harry would love to tell him, seeming as Liam was a friend to him he couldn't.

"Mum and dad split up, my mum works alot, crazy hours and my dad lives over in London." Harry told him offering him a weak smile. "And my sisters off at Uni for the next year, she comes around sometime." 

"Oh, well if you ever need company give me a call, alright? We're mates." Harry's heart pounded against his chest, he had a mate and one that seemed to care about him quite a lot, enough to ask about his family at least.

XXX  
"I mean Louis I told you to be back early! You were out all bloody night!" Louis sat on the couch his head pounding as his mums words pierced through his head like bullets.

He had gotten up early, about 9 am and walked all the way back to Tylers, still in a drunken daze, to fetch his car and try and make it home in time for church which he failed. He couldn't remember anything about Harry's house by the time he got to Tylers almost as if he was never there. 

"I'm sorry mum." Was all Louis had to say for himself looking up into her disappointed yet angry eyes.

"Damn right you are... I was up all night worried something had happened to you." She whispered her voice cracking. "Please Louis, be a bit more mindful next time, for me." 

"Yes mum." He smiled apologetically as she pulled him into a hug squeezing him tightly.

"Now go get some rest, you look dead, we're off to church." She sighed getting up and straightening out her dress. Louis nodded making his way down the hall into his bedroom. He felt bad about his mum but he couldn't get the thought of Harry out of his mind.

He offered to take him home after he had been a downright prick to him and beat the shit out of him on countless occasions. Why? He probably just felt bad, seeing as Louis was in such a vulnerable state. 

Louis lolled his head to the side as he laid down in his bed hoping to sleep away this god awful headache and hangover. His stomach growled and he thought it's be a good idea to eat something but he was way to tired to get up and didn't have a second thought about it by the time he was asleep.

~

Harry waved goodbye to Liam as he watched the older boy pull out of the driveway, his mum having a few choice words with Liam right in front of Harry earlier, awkward.  
He leaned up against the door as he saw the mail truck round the corner his heart thumping. He walked down the pathway meeting the mailman at the mailbox taking the letters with a thank you.

As he closed the front door he sifted through the bills and such before coming across the letter his anonymous writer wrote to him. 

He peeled it open biting his lip as he read over it.

Dear Haz,

I've been thinking about going out for XFactor I mean it could lead to something huge you know? I really love acting... I want to go out for the school play but I don't know, it could ruin my rep. Schools almost over which means we could potentially meet soon and so far you seem like a cool person. It would be awesome to get to know you more. Now some questions for you, what's your favorite movie? Mine is probably Grease. The school play this year is grease and hell I'm hyped... well I was. Anyway, write back soon.

~Boobear xx

He smiled finding a pad and paper as he wandered back to the kitchen writing back eagerly. 

Dear Boobear,

You should go out for XFactor. I bet you'd do great. As far as movies go I have to say my favorite is Love Actually. Girly I know. But the school play is said to be a great play to end the year and I would love to see you in it, even though I don't know who you'll be in it until school ends. Please do, I'm sure you would be great. I can't wait for school to be over although I'm not big on summer, I just can't wait to meet you and see who you are. You seem so lovely and quite frankly I could use a best friend. Write back A.S.A.P!

~ Haz .xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the last chapter I have pre-written so it might take a bit longer to update but not too long! Please comment on how you like it so far and if I should continue writing this story! Also the next chapters will be much longer I promise! ~Liv xox


End file.
